NASUH TÖVBESİ NASIL OLUR?
Nasuh Hâlis. Temiz. Kesin, kat'i. Çok nasihat eden. ---- Bundan önce Nasuh adlı bir adam vardı. Tellaklık eder, bu suretle kadınları avlardı. Yüzü, kadın yüzüne benzerdi. Tüyü tüsü yoktu. Erkekliğini daima gizlerdi. Kadınların hamamında tellaklık ederdi. Kötülükte, hilede pek çevikti. Yıllarca tellaklık etti, kimse onun halinden, sırrından bir koku bile almadı. Çünkü sesi de kadın sesine benziyordu, yüzü de kadın yüzüne. Fakat şehvette pek yüceydi, pek uyanıktı. Çarşaf giyer, başını örter, peçe takardı. Fakat şehvetli ve azgın bir gençti. Bu suretle padişahların kızlarını bile güzelce keseler, ovar, yıkardı. Tövbe etmekte, ayak diremeye çalışmaktaydı. Fakat kafir nefis, tövbesini bozdurup dururdu. 0 kötü işli herif bir arifin yanına gidip “Beni duada an “ diye yalvardı. O hür er onun sırrını anladı ama ALLAH hilmi gibi o da açığa vurmadı. Dudağı kilitliydi ama gönlünde sırlar vardı. Dudağını yummuştu ama gönlü sırlarla doluydu. ALLAH şarabını içen arifler, sırları bilirler ama örterler. İşin sırlarını kime öğretirlerse ağzını mühürlerler, dikerlerdi. Arif, tuhaf tuhaf güldü de dedi ki: A içi kötü adam, bildiğin, gönlünde tuttuğun şeyden ALLAH seni kurtarsın.O dua, yedi göğü de geçti, kabul edildi. O yoksulun işi, nihayet iyileşti, düzene girdi. Çünkü şeyhin o duası, her duaya benzemez. Şeyh, ALLAHda yok olmuştur, onun sözü Hak sözüdür. ALLAH, kendisinden bir şey isterse kendi isteğini nasıl ret eder. Ululuk ıssı ALLAH, onu bu lanetleme işten, bu vebalden kurtarmak için bir sebep halk etti. Nasuh hamamda tası doldururken padişahın kızının bir incisi kayboldu ve bütün kadınlar, o inciyi araştırmaya koyuldular. Önce herkesin eşyasını araştırmak üzere hamamın kapısını iyice kapattılar. Herkesin eşyası arandı, inci bulunmadığı gibi inciyi çalan da rezil olmadı. Bunun üzerine bu üstün körü işi bırakıp herkesin ağzını, kulağını vücudundaki bütün delilleri adamakıllı aramaya koyuldular. O sedefi güzel inciyi altta, üstte her yanda araştırmaya başladılar. Hepiniz soyunun, ihtiyar genç herkes anadan doğma soyunsun diye bağırıldı. Sultanın hizmetçileri, o değerli inciyi bulmak için bir bir herkesi aramaya başladılar. Nasuh korkusundan tehna bir yere çekildi. Yüzü,korkusundan sapsarı olmuştu, dudakları gövermişti. Ölümünü gözünün önünde görüyor, gazel yaprağı gibi tirtir titriyordu. Dedi ki: Yarabbi, nice defalar tövbeler ettim; ahdlar ettim, sonra onları bozdum. Ben, bana layık olanları yaptım. Sonunda da işte bu kara sel, gelip çattı. Arama nöbeti bana gelirse eyvah bana! Kim bilir neler çekecek, ne güçlüklere düşeceğim? Ciğerime yüzlerce kor düştü. Münacatımdaki ciğer kokusuna bak. Böyle bir keder, böyle bir gam, kafirde bile olmasın. Rahmet eteğine sarıldım medet,medet! Keşke anam beni doğurmasaydı, yahut da beni bir aslan paralasaydı. ALLAHm sana düşeni yap. Beni, her delikten bir yılan sokmada. Ne de taş gibi bir canım, ne de demir gibi bir yüreğim varmış. Yoksa bu dertle çoktan erir, kan kesilirdim. Vaktim daraldı, bir an içinde feryadıma yetiş, padişahlık et. Beni bu sefer de korur suçumu örtersen ne olur? Her türlü yapılmayacak işlerden tövbe ettim. Bu sefer de tövbemi kabul et de tövbende durmak için yüzlerce kemer bağlanayım. Bu sefer de kusur da bulunursam artık duamı ve sözümü dinleme. Hem böyle söylenip titremede, hem katra katra gözyaşları dökmede, hem de cellatların, hain kişilerin ellerine düştüm diye feryat etmekteydi. Hiçbir Frenk bu hale düşmesin. Hiçbir mülhit bu feryada uğramasın diyor. Kendine ağlayıp duruyor. Azrail’i gözünün önünde görüyordu. Yarabbi, yarabbi diye o kadar söylendi ki kapı ve duvar da onunla beraber yarabbi demeye başladı. O yarabbi derken birden, inciyi arayanların sesi duyuldu. Herkesi aradık, ey Nasuh, sen gel. Bu sesi duyar duymaz, Nasuh kendisinden geçti, adeta bedeninden ruhu uçtu. Harap duvar gibi çöküverdi. Aklı fikri gitti, cansız bir hal aldı. Bedeninden amansız bir halde aklı gidince sırrı, derhal ALLAH'a ulaştı. Bomboş bir hale geldi, varlığı kalmadı. ALLAH, bir doğan kuşuna benzeyen canını huzuruna çağırdı. Muratsız gemisi kırılınca rahmet denizinin kıyısına düştü. Akılsız fikirsiz bir hale gelince canı, Hakk’a ulaştı. İşte o zaman rahmet denizi coştu. Canı, beden ayıbından kurtulunca sevine, sevine aslına gitti. Can, doğan kuşuna benzer, ten ona tuzaktır. O, beden tuzağına ayağı bağlı, kanadı kırık bir halde düşüp kalmıştır.Fakat aklı, fikri gidince ayağı açıldı. Artık o doğan kuşu, Keykubad’a uçar gider. Rahmet denizleri, coşunca taşlar bile abıhayatı içer. Zayıf zerre değerlenir, büyür. Topraktan meydana gelen şu döşeme, atlas haline gelir, değerli bir kumaş olur. Yüz yıllık ölü mezarından çıkar. Melun Şeytan güzelleşir, huriler bile ona haset ederler. Bütün bu yeryüzü yeşerir, kuru sopa meyve verir, tazeleşir. Kurt kuzuyla eş olur. Ümitsizlerin damarları hoş bir hale gelir, izleri kutlu olur. Canı helak eden o korkudan sonra “Kaybolan inci, işte şuracıkta” diye müjdeler geldi. Ansızın ses geldi: Korku gitti, o değeri bulunmaz eşsiz inci bulundu. İnci bulundu, biz de neşelere daldık. Müjde verin, inci bulundu. Hamam, halkın bağrışmasıyla, hüzün gitti feryadı ile, el çırpmasıyla doldu. Kendinden geçen Nasuh, tekrar kendine geldi. Gözü, yüzlerce aydın gün gördü. Herkes ondan helallık istemekte, herkes elini öpüp durmaktaydı. Senden şüphe ettik, hakkını helal et. Dedikoduda bulunduk, adeta etini yedik diyorlardı. Çünkü o, yakınlıkta herkesten ön olduğu için herkes daha ziyade ondan şüphe etmişti. Nasuh, has tellaktı, mahremdi. Hatta sultanla ruhları birdi bedenleri ayrı. Sultana ondan yakın bir kadın yok. İnciyi aşırdıysa o aşırmıştır. Önce onu aramalı demişlerdi ama yine de hürmet ettiklerinden sona bırakmışlar; aldıysa biraz mühlet vermiş olalım da bir yere atsın bari, fikrine düşmüşlerdi. Onun için ondan helallık diliyorlardı, mazeret getirip duruyorlardı. Nasuh, “Bu bana ALLAH'ın lütfu, ihsanı. Yoksa dediğinizden beterim ben. Benden helallık dilemeye hacet yok. Çünkü ben, zamane halkının en suçlusuyum. Bana söylediğiniz kötülükler, bendeki kötülüğün yüzde biridir. Bunda şüphe eden olabilir, fakat bence apaçık bu. Kim benden birazcık kötülük biliyorsa muhakkak o bildiği şey, binlerce kötü suçumdan, binlerce pis işimden biridir. Suçlarımı ve kötü hareketlerimi bir ben bilirim, bir de onları örten ALLAHm. Önce İblis bana hocalık etti ama sonradan o bile gözümde bir yelden ibaret oldu. Yaptıklarımın hepsini ALLAH gördü de göstermedi, bu suretle de kötülükle yüzümü sarartmadı. Sonra da yine ALLAH rahmeti, kürkümü dikti, canıma can gibi tatlı tövbeyi nasip etti. Ne yaptıysam yapmadım saydı, bulunmadığım ibadetleri yapmışım farz etti. Beni selvi ve süsen gibi azat etti, bahtım, devletim gibi gönlüm de açıldı. Adımı temizler defterine yazdı. Cehennemliktim, bana cenneti bağışladı. Ah ettim, ahım bir ipe döndü, düştüğüm kuyuya sarktı. O ipe sarıldım, dışarı çıktım. Neşelendim, ferahladım, semirdim benzim kırmızılaştı. Kuyunun dibinde zebun bir haldeydim, şimdi bütün aleme sığmıyorum. Şükürler olsu sana Yarabbi. Beni ansızın gamdan kurtardın. Tenimin her kılında bir dil olsa da hepsiyle sana şükretmeye kalkışsam şükründen acizim. Şu bahçede, şu ırmaklarım kıyısında halka “Keşke kavmim bilseydi, ALLAH beni ne yüzden yarlıgadı” diye nara atmaktayım dedi. Ondan sonra birisi gelip Nasuh’a iltifat ederek dedi ki: Padişahımızın kızı seni çağırıyor. Ey temiz kişi, padişahın kızı seni istemede, gel de başını yıka. Gönlü, senden başka bir tellak istemiyor. Onu ovmak kille yıkamak senin işin. Nasuh yürü yürü dedi, elim işten kurtuldu benim. Senin Nasuh’un hastalandı şimdi. Yürü, koş acele bir başkasını bul. ALLAH hakkı için benim elim, işe varmıyor artık.Kendi kendisine de suç, hadden aştı. Gönlümden o korku, o elem nasıl gider? Ben bir kere öldüm de tekrar dünyaya geldim. Ben, ölüm ve yokluk acısını tattım. ALLAH'a sağlam tövbe ettim. Canım, bedenimden ayrılmadıkça bu tövbeyi bozmam. O mihneti gördükten sonra ancak eşek olanın ayağı, tehlikenin bulunduğu tarafa gider diyordu . BU HİKAYE MEVLANA HZ.'nin MESNEVİLER'den HİKAYELER ADLI ESERİNDEN ALINMIŞTIR ---- İnsan hem iyilik hem de kötülük yapmaya uygun yaratılmıştır. Onun için zaman zaman isteyerek veya istemeyerek günahlara girebiliyor. Bu konuda Kuranı Kerim de, Allah, kendisine şirk koşulmasının dışındaki istediği kimselerin bütün günahlarını bağışlar.(Nisa Süresi,48;116) buyurarak hangi günah olursa olsun affedebileceğini bildirmektedir. Kitaplarımız da canı gönülden yapılan tövbenin Allah tarafından kabul edileceği ifade edilir. Nitekim Allahu Teala, Ey iman edenler, nasuh tövbe ile tövbe edin ki Allah da sizin kabahatlerinizi affetsin ve altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlerine koysun. (Tahrim Suresi, 8) buyurarak yapılan tövbelerin kabul edileceğini beyan eder. Ayette geçen nasuh tövbe ise şöyledir: 1-Allaha karşı günah işlediğini bilerek, bu günahtan dolayı Allaha sığınmak ve pişman olmak. 2-Bu suçu işlediği için üzülmek, Yaratıcıya karşı böyle bir günah işlediğinden dolayı vicdanen rahatsız olmak. 3-Bir daha böyle bir suça dönmeyeceğine dair bir karar içerisinde olmak. 4-Kul hakkını ilgilendiriyorsa onunla helalleşmek. Bir hadiste Peygamberimiz şöyle buyurmuş. Nasuh tövbe şudur: -Günahlara pişmanlık. -Farz ibadetleri yapmak. -Zulüm ve düşmanlık yapmamak. -Kırgın ve küskünlerle barışmak. -Bir daha o günaha dönmemek üzere karar vermek. İnşallah bu şartları yerine getirirsek Allahın tövbelerimizi kabul edeceğinden ümitli oluruz. Ancak insan her zaman korku ve ümit içerisinde olmalı. Ne ibadetlerimize güvenip övünebiliriz. Ne de günahlarımızdan ümitsizliğe düşebiliriz. Ben çok iyiyim, bu işi hallettim demek ne kadar yanlışsa; ben bittim, beni Allah kabul etmez demek de o kadar yanlıştır. Ayrıca, suçunu anlayıp tövbe edip, Allaha sığınmak da büyük bir ibadettir. Günah işleyipte daha sonra tevbe ederim gibi bir düşünce de yanlıştır. Manevî Kirlerden Arınma Yolu: Tövbe Sözlükte Allaha dönüş ve yöneliş anlamına gelen tövbe, dini terim olarak günahtan Allaha dönme anlamıyla meşhur olmuştur.1 İmam Gazalî, İbn Arabi, İbn Hacer gibi İslâm âlimleri tövbeyi farklı şekillerde tarif etmişlerdir.2 Biz burada tövbeyi açık ve anlaşılır bir tarzda tarif edecek olursak şöyle diyebiliriz: Tövbe; yapılan kötülüğü, işlenen günahı veya kabahati günah olduğunu bilip, onu bırakıp terk ederek Allaha dönmek, Ondan affetmesini, bağış lamasını dilemek, yaptıklarından pişman olduğunu da belirterek yalnız Allaha yal varmak demektir. 1. Tövbenin Önemi: Sevgili Peygamberimiz (s.a.s.) bir hadis-i şeriflerinde: Bütün Âdemoğulları günahkârdır, günahkârların en hayırlıları ise tövbe edenlerdir. (İbn Mâce, Zühd, 30) buyurmaktadır. Başka bir hadis-i şerifte ise Peygamber Efendimiz: Eğer siz günah işlemeseydiniz, Allah sizi helak eder ve yerinize, günah işleyip, peşinden tövbe eden kullar yaratırdı. (Müslim, Tevbe, 9, 10, 11) buyurmuştur. Bu zikrettiğimiz hadislerden de anlaşıldığı üzere, insan, günah ve sevap işleme özelliğinde yaratılmış bir varlıktır. Günah işlemek, insanı meleklerden ayıran bir özelliktir. Bilindiği gibi melekler nurdan yaratılmış olup, asla Allaha karşı gelmeyen, günah işle me yen varlıklardır. İslâm fıtrat dinidir. İslâmda insanın günah işleyebileceği kabul edilmiş ve bundan korunma ve kurtulma yolları insana öğretilmiştir. İşte yapılan kötülükten, işlenen günah ve kabahatten kurtulup manevi kirlerden temizlenme yolu tövbedir. Tövbe ile insan, yapmış olduğu günah ve kusurlar dan kurtulup o günah ve hataları hiç yapmamış gibi tertemiz olur. Nitekim bu hususta Peygamber Efendimiz, Günahtan tam dönen ve tövbe eden, o günahı hiç işlememiş gi bidir (İbn Mace, Zühd 30) buyurur. Yüce Allah kullarını tövbeye çağırmakta ve şöyle buyurmaktadır: Ey müminler! Hepiniz toptan Allaha tövbe ediniz ki, felaha edesiniz. (Nur, 24/31) Başka bir ayette ise Yüce Al lah, Peygamberine şöyle buyurur: De ki: Ey çok günah işleyerek kendi öz canlarına kötülük etmede ileri giden kullarım! Al lahın rahmetinden ümidinizi kesmeyiniz. Allah dilerse bütün günahları mağfiret eder. Çünkü O, çok affedicidir, merhamet ve ihsanı fazladır. (Zümer, 39/53) Bu ayette Yüce Allah, Peygamberine, günahkâr kullara, Allahın rah metinden umut kesmemelerini söylemesini emrediyor. Çünkü çok bağışlayan, çok acıyan Allah, dilerse bütün günahları bağışlar. Bundan dolayı kullar, Allahın azabı gelmezden önce Allaha yönelmeli, Ona teslim olmalı, şirki ve bütün günahları bırakmalıdırlar. Bir rivayete göre, çok günah işlemiş olan bazı müşrikler, Müslüman oldukları takdirde günahlarının affedilip edilmeyeceğini Hz. Peygambere sormuşlar ve bunun üzerine bu ayet inmiştir.3 Bu ayet, bütün insanları tövbeye ve İslâma yöneltmekte, Müslüman oldukları takdirde Allahın, onların bütün günahlarını affedeceğini bildirmekte, günahkârlara umut kapılarını ardına kadar açmaktadır. Kullar ne kadar günah işlemiş olurlarsa olsunlar, umutsuzluğa kapılmadan Allaha yönelip tövbe ederlerse Allah onları affeder. Bu ayetler yanında kulları umutsuzluktan kurtarıp tövbeye yönelten çok hadis vardır. (Bkz: Buhârî, Enbiyâ 54; Müslim, Tevbe 46, 47) Günah ruhun kiri, tövbe ise cilasıdır. Günahta ısrar, kulun ruhunu iyice bozar. Onun için Mevlânâ Celâleddin Rûmî de her insanı, her ne durumda olursa olsun mutlaka günah bataklığından tövbenin aydın düzlüğüne şöyle çağırmaktadır: Gel, gel, ne olursan ol, yine gel! Kâfir, Mecusî, putperest de olsan gel! Bizim bu dergâhımız umutsuzluk dergâhı değildir. Yüz bin kere tövbeyi bozmuş olsan da yine gel! Yüce Allah, Tahrim suresi 8. ayette: Ey inananlar, tövbe- i nasûh ile Allaha tövbe ediniz. Umulur ki Rabbiniz, kötülüklerinizi örtüp temizler ve sizi içinden ırmaklar akan Cennetlere yerleştirir... buyurmaktadır. Bu ayette kastedilen nasûh tövbesi nedir? Nasûh Tövbesi Nedir? Nasûh, nush kökünden mübalağa kipidir. Çok öğüt veren demektir. Tövbe, çok öğüt verici olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Yani sahibine, günahı bırakmasını öğütle yen, onu günahtan kurtaran sadık bir tövbe ile tövbe ediniz, Allaha dönünüz demektir. O halde nasûh tövbesi; hemen günahı terk etmek, geçmişte olanlara pişman olmak, gele cekte günah işlememeye karar vermek ve üzerinde bulunan her hakkı sahibine ödemek demektir.4 Efendimiz (s.a.s.), nasûh tövbesini; Kulun işlediği günahtan pişmanlık duyması, Allaha tam rucu edip, tıpkı sütün memeye dönmediği gibi, kişinin tekrar günaha dön memesidir. (Ahmed b. Hanbel, Müsned, 1/446) şeklinde tanımlamıştır. Gazalî, nasûh tövbesini tanımlarken şunlara yer vermiştir: Nasûh tövbesi yapan lar, tövbe edip ölünceye kadar tövbesinde duranlardır. Bunlar geçmişteki eksiklerini tamamlar ve bir daha günaha dönmeyi hatırdan bile geçirmezler, zelle ve sürçmeler müs tesna. İşte tövbede istikamet budur. Günahların sevaplarla değiştirilip hayırlarda müsabaka edenler bu tür tövbe sahipleridir.5 2. Tövbenin Kabulünün Şartları: Kurân-ı Kerimde Yüce Allahın tövbe edenleri methetmesi (Tevbe, 9/112) ve tövbe kapısını çalan kullarını sevdiğini ifade etmesi (Bakara, 2/222), tövbelerin kabul edileceğinin birer delilidir. Allah Resulü (s.a.s.), kullarının tövbesi karşısında Allah ın ne kadar hoşnut olacağını şöyle bir örnekle anlatmaktadır: Allahın kulunun tövbesine sevinmesi şuna benzer: Bir insan azığını, su tulumunu bir deveye yüklemiş, sonra yolculuğa çıkmıştır. Nihayet çorak bir yere vardığında uykusu gelmiş, devesinden inerek bir ağacın altında istirahata çekil miştir. Kalktığında devesinin kaybolduğunu görmüş ve değişik tepelere koşarak onu aradığı halde bulamamış ve yorgun bir vaziyette, ağacın altına yatmıştır. Tekrar uyandığında devesini yanı başında durduğunu görüp de yularından yapışıp, son derece sevinerek, yanlışlıkla; Ey Allah! Sen benim kulumsun, ben senin Rabbinim. (Buhârî, Deavât 4; Müslim, Tevbe 3) demiştir. İşte Yüce Allah, kendisine tövbe eden kuluna, devesini kaybettikten sonra bulan adamdan daha fazla sevinir. Tövbenin Allah katında makbul olması için bazı şartlar vardır. Yalnız bu şartlar işlenen günahın çeşidine göre farklılık arz etmektedir. Günahın kime karşı işlenmiş ol duğu, onlardan kurtulmak için tövbe yapılırken önem arz etmektedir. Bu bakımdan gü nahı ikiye ayırabiliriz: a- Allah Hakkı ile İlgili Günahlar: Allah hakkı ile ilgili günahlardan tövbe etme nin üç şartı vardır: 1) O günahı işlediğine pişmanlık duymak: İnsan vicdanında, işlenen günahın bir kötülük olduğu ve kul ile Allah arasında bağlantıyı zedelediğine karar verildiğinde, bir huzursuzluk6 ve pişmanlık başlayacaktır. Günah işleyen kul, tövbe kapısına; günahlarını itiraf ederek, bu günahların verdiği huzursuzluk ve pişmanlıkla silkinmiş, uyanık bir kalp ve gönülle gelecektir.7 Sözü edilen huzursuzluk, şahsı tövbe etmeye iten bir etkendir. Pişmanlık tövbenin ilk şartıdır. Nitekim Allah Resulü, önemine binaen, tövbe pişmanlıktır (İbn Mâce, Zühd 30; Ahmed b. Hanbel, Müsned, 1/376, 423) buyurmuştur. Pişmanlık tövbenin kendisidir. Pişmanlık olmadan tövbe yapılamaz. 2) Tövbe edilen günahı kesinlikle terk etmek: Tövbe; yalnız bir kalp işi, bir ürperti, irkilme ve gözyaşı dökme şeklinde, soyut bir pişmanlık değildir. Yani tövbe, birtakım iç duygulardan ibaret değildir. Aksine tövbe, derunî duygular üzerine birtakım eylemlerin bina edildiği bir süreçtir. Örneğin, tövbe eden, Allahın yasakladığı günahı terk etmeli8, imkân ölçüsünde emirlerini yerine getirmelidir.9 Tövbe ettiği günaha devam etme meli dir.10 Günahlarına tövbe ettiği halde, onları işlemeye devam eden fert, kendisi ile tezada düşmüş demektir. Böyle bir tavır, pişmanlık olgusu ve günahı tekrar işleme yeceğine dair sözü ile bağdaşmayacaktır. Hâlbuki şahsın, tövbe ettiği günahları hemen terk etmesi,piş manlığının ve aynı günahı tekrar işlememedeki kararlılığının bir belirtisi ola caktır. 3) Tövbe edilen günaha kesinlikle dönmeme kararı: Geçmişteki günahlarından pişmanlık duyan şahsın, tövbe etmiş olması için, o günahı tekrar işlememeye kesin karar vermiş olması gerekmektedir.11 Pişmanlık ve tövbe edilen günaha dönmeme kararı, birer kalp işi olduğundan, bunları gerçek anlamıyla yalnız Allah bilebilecektir. Dolayısıyla, ki min gerçek manada tövbe etmiş olacağı insanlar tarafından bilinemeyecektir.12 Tövbenin sıhhat bulması için, şahsın tövbe ettiği günaha tekrar dönmeyeceğine dair Allaha söz vermesi gerekmektedir.13 b- Kul Hakkı ile İlgili Günahlar: Kul hakkı ile ilgili günahlardan tövbe etmenin ise dört şartı vardır. Bu şartlar; yukarıda zikrettiğimiz üç şartla birlikte dördüncü şart ise; hakkı yenilen kulun hakkını sahibine iade etmek ve ondan helallik almaktır. Kul hakları, mal nevinden ise, aşağıdaki ihtimallerle karşılaşılabilecektir. 1. Gasbedilen mal, elde mevcut ve sahibi de biliniyorsa geri verilmelidir.14 Burada suçu gizleyerek tövbe etmeye çalışmak yetmez. 2. Çalınan mal, hırsızın elinde mevcut, ancak sahibi bilinmiyorsa, bu mal tasadduk edilerek zimmetten çıkarılır. 15 3. Bir şahısta önceki yıllara ait kul hakları var ve sahipleri de belli değilse, gasbe dilen mallar kadar tasadduk eder, hayır-hasenat yapar. 4. Suçlunun yediği bir mal, mislî değil de; kıymeti belirlenebilen cinstense ve şah sın imkânı da varsa, o kıymeti sahibine vermelidir.16 Buna gücü yetmiyorsa, imkân bul duğunda vermeye niyet etmelidir. İmkân nispetinde, malı sahibine ulaştırmaya çalışıp da bunu başaramayanı Allahın affetmesi umulur.17 5. Malında ne kadar haram bulunduğunu bilmeyen şahıs, zann-ı galibine göre, bir miktar ayırır ve onu önceki kul haklarını elinden çıkarma niyeti ile dağıtır.18 İşte bu şekilde, günahkâr şahıs, utanarak Rabbinden bağışlanmasını ister ve zik rettiğimiz bu şartları yerine getirirse, Allah böyle tövbe eden kulunun tövbesini kabul ederek bağışlayacak ve ona azap etmekten hayâ edecektir. 3. Tövbede Zaman Unsuru: Günahlar, Allaha giden yolda birer engeldir. Günahkâr, zehirlenmiş bir insan gi bidir. Zehirlenen kişi için, vakit geçirmek ne derece tehlikeli ise, günah işleyenin de tövbede gecikmesi o derece risklidir. Günah işleyen mümin, imanının bir belirtisi olarak rahatsızlık duyacak ve hemen ondan kurtulmanın yollarını arayacaktır. Günahın hemen ardından tövbe etmenin farz ol duğu hususunda icma mevcuttur. Ayrıca tövbeyi geciktirenler bu sebeple günah kazan maktadırlar.19 Gazâlîye göre; kişi yaptığının günah olduğunu anladığı an, derhal pişmanlık duy malı ve onun tesirini iyi amel ile silmelidir. Aksi halde, kötülükler kalbi istila eder ve bir daha izalesi mümkün olmaz.20 Nitekim hadiste: Mümin günah işlediğinde, kalbinde siyah bir leke olur. Tövbe eder, günahı terk eder ve istiğfar ederse, bu siyahlıktan kurtulur, günah artarsa siyahlık da artar... (İbn Mâce, Zühd 29) buyurulmaktadır. Tövbe için geçerli olan zamanın son sınırı hakkında şu hadis bize bir fikir vermektedir: Allah kulunun tövbesini, can boğaza gelmedikçe kabul eder. (Tirmizî, Deavât 100; İbn Mâce, Zühd 30) Ölüm kesinleşip, can boğaza geldiğinde ise, tövbe kabul edilmeyecektir. Son nefeste tövbenin kabul edilmeyişinin sebepleri şunlardır: İnsan o anda ümit sizlik halindedir. Hâlbuki tövbe, kişinin hayattan ümidini kesmediği bir ortamda olmalıdır. Son nefeste fertlerden teklif kalkar. O anda yapılan işler için iyi veya kötü denmez. Hâlbuki tövbe dünya işlerindendir ve teklif kalkmadan yerine getirilmelidir. Ahirette herkes pişman olacaktır, ancak o halleri tövbe olarak nitelendirilmeyecektir. 21 Zira son nefeste günahkârların pişmanlık duydukları an, teklifin olmadığı andır.22 Son nefeste yapılan tövbe kabul edilmediği gibi, o bir yok hükmündedir ve sonuç olarak hiç bir şey ifade et memektedir.23 Ömrü boyunca hiç tövbe etmeyenle, ölümü anında tövbe eden, sonuç itibarıyla aynı görülmektedir.24 Sonuç olarak, tövbe ile ilgili şöyle bir zaman dilimi çizebiliriz: Tövbe için zaman; günahın peşinden başlamakta, ileriki günlerde herhangi bir vakte bağlı kalmadan devam etmekte ve ölüm alametleri belirince son bulmaktadır. Yani, tövbenin son sınırı olarak; yaşama ümidinin bitmesi, ölüm alametlerinin belirmesi ve şahsın son anlarını yaşamasıdır. 4. Tövbede Mekân Unsuru: Namaz, hac gibi bazı ibadetlerin, belli mekânlarda yapılması, faziletli veya gerekli olduğu halde, tövbe için böyle bir 13 mekân şartı yoktur. Zira tövbe, çok yönlü bir pişmanlık olduğu için, yalnız bir mekânda başlayıp sona ermeyecektir. Bu sebeple, tövbe edebilmek için, şahsın camide bulunması, tekke veya zaviyede olması şeklinde bir şart yoktur. Diğer taraftan; cemaat ha linde, bir araya toplanarak, koro halinde tövbe etmek de şart değildir. Günah işlemiş insan, tövbesini her mekânda gerçekleştirebilir. Şahıs için, günah larını göz önüne getirdiği, onların çirkinliklerinden kurtulmaya karar verdiği her yer tövbe mekânıdır. Yani işçi işinin başında, çiftçi tarlasında, evde kalanlar evlerinde, bu kararı ve rebilir ve tövbe sürecini başlatabilir. Nitekim Yunus (a.s) balığın karnında ve denizin karanlıklarında; Ya Rabbi Sensin ilah, Senden başka ilah yoktur, Sübhansın, bütün noksanlıklardan münezzehsin, Yücesin. Doğrusu ben kendime zulmettim, yazık ettim. Affını bekliyorum Rabbim! (Enbiyâ, 21/87) deyip, en faziletliyi yapabilecek iken faziletli olanı yaptığından ötürü Allahtan af dilemiş tir.25 Allah da onu affetmiştir. Yine bilindiği gibi Hz. Âdem ve Hz. Havva, cennette yasak meyveden yiyerek, Al lahın emrine karşı gelmişlerdi. Cennetten çıkarılıp, dünyada epey müddet dolaştıktan sonra Arafat meydanında Rahmet Dağı denen bir dağın başında yaptıkları hatadan do layı Allaha tövbe etmişler; Rabbimiz kendimize zulmettik, eğer bizi bağışlamaz ve bize acımazsan, muhakkak ki zi yana uğrayanlardan oluruz (Araf, 7/23) diyerek Yüce Allaha yalvarmışlar ve af dilemişler, Cenab-ı Hak da onları affetmiştir. Tövbe süreci, günahlardan kurtulmaya kalbin kesin olarak karar vermesiyle başlamaktadır. Bu kararın verilebildiği her yerde tövbe sahihtir. Tövbeyi bir mekâna hasretmek, tövbe için kutsal bir yer şartını ileri sürmek, tövbe olayını bilmemek ve konu ile ilgili İslâmın esprisini yakalayamamak demektir. Sonuç: Yüce Allah, insanı sevap ve günah işleyebilecek bir özellikte yaratmıştır. Yapılan kötülüklerden, işlenen günah ve kabahatten kurtulma, manevî kirlerden arınma yolu tövbedir. Tövbe ile insan, yapmış olduğu günah ve kusurlardan kurtulur ve o günahı hiç işlememiş gibi tertemiz olur. Her insanın tövbeye ihtiyacı olduğu tartışılmaz bir gerçektir. Tövbe, günahın hemen peşinden olabileceği gibi, ölüm döşeğine düşüp, ölüm emarelerinin belirmesi öncesine kadar devam eden bir zaman içinde yapılabilir. İnsanın eceli belli olmadığı için, bir an önce tövbe etmelidir. Tövbe etmek için, insanın bir aracıya ihtiyacı olmadığı gibi, belirli zaman ve mekânda tövbe eylemini gerçekleştirmek gibi, bir zorunluluk da yoktur. Gerçek tövbe için; kişi geçmişe pişmanlık duymalı, gelecekte aynı hatayı işlememe kararı ile birlikte, yaşadığı ortamda günahı terk etmelidir. Kul haklarının sahibine iade edilmesi tövbenin en önemli rüknüdür. Yapılan tövbe sonucu, günahlardan temizlenip temizlenilmediği kuşkusu yersiz olup, Allah her türlü günah işleyeni temizlemek için tövbe kapısını açık bulundurmaktadır. İnsanların dikkatli olması gereken husus; tövbenin sahih olarak ortaya konulup konulmadığıdır. DİPNOTLAR 1. Fîruzabâdî, Muhammed b.Yakub, el-Kâmûsul-Muhît, Beyrut 1991, I, 166; Cevherî, İsmail b.Hammad, es-Sıhah fil-Lüga vel-Ulûm, Beyrut 1974, I, 146; İbn Manzur, Ce ma leddin Muhammed b.Mükerrem, Lisanul-Arab, Beyrut 1990, I, 233. 2. Bu tarifler için bkz., Gazâlî, Ebu Hamid Muhammed, İhyâu Ulûmid-Din, (trc. Ahmed Serdaroğlu), İstanbul 1974, IV, 10; Muhyiddin İbn Arabî, el-Futuhâtül-Mekkiyye, (thk. Osman Yahya), Kahire 1988, XIII, 298; İbn Hacer, el-Askalânî, Şihabuddin Ahmed b.Ali, Fethul-Bârî bi Şerhil-Buhârî, Kahire 1987, XI, 106. 3. Kurtubî, Ebu Abdillah Muhammed b.Ahmed, el-Câmî li Ahkâmil-Kuan, Kahire 1959, XV, 268; İbn Kesir, Tefsirul-Kuranil-Azim, IV, 59. 4. İbn Manzur, age, II, 617; İbnül-Kayyım, Medâricüs-Sâlikîn, Kahire trs, I, 356. 5. Gazalî, İhyâ, IV, 78. 6. Bu huzursuzluğun imanın bir alameti olduğu hadiste şöyle belirtilmiştir: Kişi kötülük yapar da, bu ona rahatsızlık verirse işte o mümindir. Bkz., Buharî, Deavât, 4; Tirmizî, Kıyamet, 49; Ahmed b.Hanbel, age., IV, 12. 7. Gazalî, İhyâ, IV, 9. 8. Kurtubî, age, V, 91. 9. Kâsımî, Muhammed Cemaleddin, Mehâsint-Tevil, (thk. M.Fuad Abdulbâkî), Kahire trs, XII, 4597. 10. İbnül-Kayyım, el-Cevziyye, Muhammed b.Ebubekir, Medâricüs-Sâlikîn, Kahire trs, I, 301. 11. Kurtubî, age, V, 91. 12. M.Ebu Zehra, el-Cerime vel-Ukûbe fil-Fıkhıl-İslâmî, Kahire trs, s.223. 13. İbn Hacer, age, XI, 106; Âlûsî, Ruhul-Meânî, IV, 240. 14. Serahsî, el-Mebsut, IX, 176; Kâsânî, Bedâyi, VIII, 96; Âlûsî, age, VII, 96. 15. Aliyyül-Kârî, Şerhul-Fıkhıl-Ekber, (trc. Yunus Vehbi Yavuz), İstanbul 1979, s.415. 16. Muhyiddin İbn Arabî, Futuhât, XIII, 298. 17. İbn Hacer, age, XI, 106. 18. Gazalî, İhyâ, IV, 68, 69. 19. İbn Kayyım, age, I, 297, 298. 20. Gazalî, İhyâ, IV, 13. 21. Âlûsî, age, XXVIII, 158. 22. Kurtubî, age, V, 93. 23. Suyûtî, Abdurrahman Celalüddin, ed-Dürrül-Mensur fi Tefsiril-Mesur, Beyrut 1414h, II, 458. 24. Maverdî, Tefsir, I, 456. 25. Taberî, Ebu Cafer Muhammed b.Cerir, Câmiul-Beyân an Tevilil-Kuran, Beyrut 1988, XVII, 80. Doç. Dr. Mehmet Soysaldı ---- Önce nasuh tövbesi yapmalı NASUH TÖVBESİ NASIL OLUR? Allahu Tealanın: Herhangi birinize ölüm gelip de Rabbim! Beni yakın bir süreye kadar geciktirsen de sadaka verip iyilerden olsaydım! demesinden önce, size verdiğim rızıktan harcayın.[ Münafikun 63/10.] ayetinde geçen yakın süre hakkında şöyle denmiştir: Kul gözünden perde kalkıp ahiret ahvalini görünce, ölüm meleğine: Ölümü bir gün olsun tehir et de, o günde Rabbime kulluk edeyim, günahıma yanayım ve nefsim için salih bir amel hazırlayayım,der. Melek kendisine: Bütün günlerini tükettin, artık sana hiçbir gün yok! der. Kul: Bir saat olsun mühlet ver! der. Melek de: Bütün saatlerini harcadın, artık bir saat olsun vakit yok der. Ruh boğaza ulaşır, gırtlağa gelince hançerede tutulur. Artık tövbe kapısı kapanır, kulun dünya ile irtibatı kesilir, ameller son bulur. Vakitler gitmiş ve bitmiş olur. Nefesler yükselir, ahiret perdesinin açılmasıyla o tarafı müşahede başlar. Bundan sonra kulun gözü iyice keskindir. ve başına gelenleri net bir şekilde görür. Artık en son nefesine sıra gelince nefesi zorla çıkar. Kul, saadet ehlindense, önceden kendisine takdir edilen saadet hükmü üzerinde tecelli eder ve ruhu tevhid üzere çıkar. İşte bu, güzel sondur. Yahut kula ezeldeki şekavet hükmü tecelli eder ve ruhu şek ve şüphe içinde çıkar. Bu kimsenin hâli ayet-i kerimede şöyle anlatılmıştır. Kötü işleri yapıp dururken, kendisine ölüm gelince: Ben şimdi tövbe ettim?diyen kimsenin tövbesi makbul değildir.[ Nisa 4/18.] İşte bu durum, kötü akıbettir. Ondan Allaha sığınırız. Bu halde ölen kimsenin münafık olduğu söylenmiştir. Ayette anlatılanın günahta devam ve ısrar eden kimse olduğu da söylenmiştir. Allahu Teala, tövbesi kabul edilenin hâlini de şöyle anlatmıştır: Allahın kabul edeceği tövbe ancak cahillikle bir kötülük yapıp da çok geçmeden tövbe edenin tövbesidir.[ Nisâ 4/17.] Bunun ölümden önce ve ahiret alametleri zuhur etmeden son nefes gelmeden (can boğaza dayanmadan) önce yapılan tövbe olduğu söylenmiştir. Çünkü Allahu Teala, ahiret alametleri zuhur ettikten sonra tövbenin kabul edilmeyeceğini bildirmiş ve hükmünü şöyle vermiştir: Rabbinin bazı ayetleri geldiği gün, daha önce inanmamış ya da imanıyla bir hayır kazanmamış kimseye artık o andaki imanı bir fayda sağlamaz.[ En?am 6/158.] Buradaki hayrın tövbe olduğu söylenmiştir. Çünkü tövbe imanın kazancı ve hayırların temelidir. Bahsi geçen hayrın salih ameller olduğu da söylenmiştir. Çünkü salih ameller imanın artmasını temin eder ve yakîn alametidir. Yukarıda geçen Sonra hemen tövbe ederler, ayetinin açıklanmasında şöyle söylenmiştir: O kimse, hatasının hemen peşinden tövbe eder; onda devam etmez, tövbeden uzak kalmaz, günahının peşinden salih bir amel yapar, ondan sonra tekrar bir günah işlemez, kötülükten iyiliğe koşar ve başka bir kötülüğe de bulaşmaz.? Denilmiştir ki bu ümmetten (ölürken dünyaya) dönmek isteyenlerin ilki (malının zekatını vermeyen ve gücü yettiği halde) Rabbinin evini (Kabe?yi) ziyaret etmeyen kimsedir. Allahu Teala?nın ayetinde geçen : Ölümü biraz geciktir de, bol bol sadaka verip salihlerden olayım.[ Münâfıkûn 63/ 10.] Şeklinde yapılan itiraf, böyle yorumlanmıştır. İbnu Abbas (r.a) derdi ki: Bu ayet tevhid ehli için en şiddetli ikazda bulunmaktadır. Çünkü ayetin evveli şöyle başlamaktadır: Ey iman edenler! Mallarınız ve çocuklarınız sizi Allahın zikrinden alıkoymasın ...[ Münâfıkûn 63/ 9.] Denilmiştir ki, Allah katında zerre kadar hayrı olan kimse dünyaya dönmek istemez. Bu manada şöyle bir haber rivayet edilmiştir: Ahirette zerre kadar hayrı olan kimse bütün dünya kendisine verilse (o hayırı bırakıp da) dünyaya dönmek istemez.?[ Bu lafızlarla bulamadık. Cennetteki bir kamçı boyu genişliğinde bir yerin bütün dünya ve içindekilerden daha hayırlı olduğunu ifade eden başka hadisler için bkz: Buhari, Rikak, 2; Tirmizi, Fedailü?l-Cihad, 17,25; İbnu Mace, Zühd, 39; Ahmed, Müsned, III, 315. (Müt: D. Selvi)] Ariflerden birisi demiştir ki Allah Teala?nın kuluna ilham yoluyla söylediği iki tane sırrı vardır: Bunlardan birisi: Kul annesinin karnından çıkıp doğunca Allahu Teala kendisine: Ey kulum! Seni temiz ve günahlardan uzak bir şekilde dünyaya çıkarttım, sana ömrünü emanet ettim ve seni onu emniyetle koruman için görevlendirdim, artık bu emaneti nasıl koruyacağına ve huzuruma ne şekilde geleceğine bak.? Diğeri de kulun ruhu çıkarken olur. O zaman Allahu Teala kula: Ey kulum! Sana verdiğim emanetimi nasıl kullandın Bana kavuşuncaya kadar seninle yaptığım ahde riayet ederek onu korudun mu ki ben de senin bu vefana karşılık olarak ecrini vereyim. Yoksa onu zayi mi ettin Zayi etti isen sana hesabını sorar cezanı veririm. Kulun bu emanete sahip çıkışı ve Allah Tealanın kulundan onu muhafaza etmesini istemesi şu ayetlerde ifade edilmiştir: Onlar emanet ve ahidlerini korur gözetirler.[ Müminun 23/8.] Bana verdiğiniz sözü yerine getirin, ben de size vaat ettiklerimi vereyim.[ Bakara 2/90.] Kulun ömrü yanında bir emanettir; eğer onu (hak yolda geçirerek) korursa, emanetini yerine getirmiş (sahibine güzelce iade etmiş) olur. Eğer onu (küfür ve isyanla) zayi ederse, Allah Tealaya hıyanette bulunmuş olur; hiç şüphesiz Allah hainleri sevmez. İbn Abbastan nakledildiğine göre o, şöyle demiştir: Kim, Allah?ın farzlarından birisini (terk ve ihmal ile) zayi ederse; Allahın emanetinden çıkmış olur. Kul nasûh bir tövbe edince; kötülükleri temizlenir ve cennete girmeye hak kazanır.? Seleften birisi demiştir ki: ?Allahu Teala?nın beni ne zaman mağfiret ettiğini bilmekteyim.? Kendisine: ?Ne zaman?? diye sorulduğunda; ?Tövbemi kabul buyurduğu zaman!? diye cevap vermiştir. Bir başkası da: ?Tövbeden mahrum bırakılmam beni, mağfiretten mahrum edilmemden daha çok korkutuyor,? demiştir. En doğru söz sahibi Allahu Teala buyurmuştur ki: Allah tövbenizi kabul edip sizi affetti.?[ Bakara 2/187.] O, kullarının tövbesini kabul eden ve kötülüklerini affedendir...?[ Şura 42/25.] Alimlerden birisi demiştir ki: ?Kul, şehvetlerini unutup kalbinden hiç ayrılmayacak bir hüzün sahibi olmadıkça ve bir daha sırrını (gönlünü) meşgul etmeyecek şekilde günahtan uzaklaşmadıkça tövbesi sahih olmaz.? Şam alimlerinden birisi de şöyle demiştir: Bir mürid, solundaki meleğin yirmi sene kendisi için yazacak bir günah bulamayacağı şekilde (günahlardan uzak) olmadıkça tam tövbe etmiş olmaz. Seleften birisi demiştir ki: Kulun tövbesinde samimi olduğunun alameti, hevasına uymanın tadını taatın tadıyla ve Allaha güzelce dönme sevinciyle değiştirmesidir. Alimlerden birisi de bu manada şöyle demiştir: Kul, nefsine uymanın tadı yerine, ona muhalefetin acısına katlanmadıkça tövbe etmiş olmaz. İsrailiyyattan hikaye edildiğine göre, adamın biri günahından tövbe edip uzun müddet ibadetle meşgul olduğu halde tövbesinin kabul olduğuna dair bir alamet göremeyince, zamanın peygamberine gelerek tövbesinin kabulü için dua etmesini istirham eder. Peygamber dua ettiğinde Allahu Teala peygamberine şöyle vahyetmiştir: İzzetim ve Celalime yemin olsun ki, yer ve gök ehli onun için şefaat etseler; kalbinde tövbe ettiği günahın tadı varken onun tövbesini kabul etmem. Kimin kalbinde günahın lezzeti kalmışsa, yahut onu hatırladığı zaman düşüncesiyle ona nazar ediyorsa, ona dönmesinden korkulur. Ancak, nefsiyle şiddetli bir mücahede, gühahı çirkin görme ve hatırladığında korku ve ürperti ile onu hatırından defetme gücüne sahipse, tövbesini koruyabilir. Kategori:Ferhat